Magic comes with a price
by Brentinator
Summary: When Chase gets poisoned on a mission, Davenport has to bring him to a place where he can get healed with magic. Storybrooke, Maine. Edited by Call her Angie she likes that. Rated T for violence and injuries. More characters then listed. AU. Takes place in between season two of both shows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

Mr. Davenport and I were in the lab, working on a new invention together, when the mission alert went off, Adam and Bree running down the stairs. Leo normally would've been right behind them, but he was at summer camp. Mr. Davenport started looking at the cyber desk.

"Oh no." He sighed.

"What is it?" My sister asked.

"In Maine. Some crazy guy is killing innocent civilians."

I looked at the picture and smirked.

"What's with the getup?" I asked as I referred to his clothes, which looked like a pirate's.

"Now you know why I called him crazy, Chase. Not only is he killing innocents, but he dresses like that." Mr. Davenport explained.

"He probably didn't get his Halloween candy." Bree laughed.

"Seriously guys, get dressed in your clothes and get to Maine. I'll meet you there." Our father explained.

We nodded as we got into our capsules and changed into our mission suits before grabbing onto Bree's arms, and she sped us to Maine. As soon as we got there, we saw him.

"Who are you?!" I demanded as we all got into fighting positions.

The man turned around and smirked before answering.

"Well, most people call me Hook. Captain Hook. But if you want a name, Killain will do."

I burst out laughing and said.

"I don't know whether to take him to jail or put him in a mental facility."

Making "Captain Hook" glare at me as he suddenly lunged.

I heard screams, but the main thing I felt was something sharp get stabbed into my side. Then after a few seconds, my vision blurred and the room started spinning. I then fell into unconsciousness, hoping my siblings would stop Hook.

Bree's POV.

I watched as Killain plunged his hook into my brother's side. I wouldn't stand for this.

"Yahhhhhhh!" I yelled as I tackled him and hit him in the face multiple times with my super speed before knocking him out.

Wincing as I pulled my gloves off, I found out my knuckles were bloody and bruised. I pulled them back on and tied him up, just as Adam yelled my name. I ran over to find out he had turned Chase on his side and pulled the top of his mission suit up. Then I saw something yellow oozing out of it. Feeling sick immediately, I asked.

"What the heck is that?"

"Why are you asking me?" My brother replied.

I shrugged in agreement and turned on my comm set.

"Mr. Davenport!"

"Bree, did you get the man?"

"Yeah, we got him, but he hurt Chase badly. His side is bloody and there is something yellow oozing out of it."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Is he unconscious?"

"Yeah he is. He also looks very pale and in a lot of pain."

"Ok, I'm coming in." My father sighed as he turned off his comm set.

I turned mine off and turned around to see our not so fit father run in, kneeling down beside Chase.

"It's worse then I thought...we're gonna have to get him some help somewhere else." He explained after examining him for awhile.

"Where?" I asked.

My father answered me immediately.

"Storybrooke."

 **Yay! So a few things we need to go over.**

 **This takes place in season 2 of Once upon a time after the episode where Cora dies.**

 **And season 2 of Lab Rats right after they they find out Douglas is their father.**

 **This is AU because of a few reasons, but one of the main ones is because I need Belle to remember who she is at this time.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that is my beta reader/editor.**

 **I want/need someone to make a trailer for this on Youtube if at all possible.**

 **This is the FIRST lab rats/once upon a time crossover!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bree's POV.

"Storybrooke? That's a town?" I asked.

My father nodded as Adam lifted Chase in his arms.

"Great. First we have Captain Hook over there and now you are saying there is a town call Storybrooke. You're all crazy!" I yelled.

"Bree, trust me. Ok? Storybrooke is about ten miles from here. We can take my car and get there in half the time."

"Fine. But we had better save my brother." I sighed as I ran my hand through Chase's hair.

We got into Mr. Davenport's car and it started driving with our father and myself in the front with my brothers in the back. After driving for five minutes, we saw a sign that had 'Welcome to Storybrooke' printed on it. I looked at the town, and it was actually very nice. A huge clock tower was in the center and several shops aligned the streets. We then stopped outside of a store that had a sign hanging down that read. 'Mr. Gold's pawn shop.'

"Um, Mr. Davenport? If Chase needs medical help, shouldn't go to a hospital instead of a pawn shop?"

"No. The help we need is in here. Trust me." He sighed before saying. "Stay in the car. I'll come get you."

I nodded and relaxed into the seat as Mr. Davenport got out and headed in.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I walked into the pawn shop and yelled.

"Gold! I know you are here!"

Then a man emerged from the curtain behind the desk.

"Well, you are good at interrupting things. Nice to see you again, Donald. You've moved up in the world, haven't you?"

"This isn't about me for once. My son is dying and I need your help." I explained.

"If you need medical help, the hospital is a block over." He sighed and was about to go back when I sighed and said.

"He needs magic to heal him. That's the whole reason I came to this dang town in the first place."

"Well, Donald. You know what the rules are."

"All magic comes with a price, I know. And I am willing to pay it for my son. What is your dang price?" I demanded.

"Let's see...we're having a bit of trouble with one of our residents. Your kids are bionic, so I'll make you a deal. I heal your son, you stay in Storybrooke until our issue is resolved."

"Deal." I didn't even second guess.

"Good! Bring your son in." Gold explained as I went back outside and saw the kids in the same positions as before.

I motioned for Bree to roll down the window.

"Well?" She asked.

"Bring your brother in. And remember, to call the owner Mr. Gold. Nothing else." I explained as I opened Adam's car door.

Adam got out and I pulled Chase out before putting him in Adam's arms and brought them in.

"Very good." Gold smiled.

Then I heard the door open and a voice ask.

"Rumple? What's going on?" As a female walked in.

"Belle, could you take him to the back room? I'll be right in." Gold explained.

"What are you doing with him?" Belle asked as she looked at Chase.

"I'm healing him. Just please." Gold sighed.

"Alright." She smiled as she guided Adam to the back room with Bree following behind.

Meanwhile, Gold went over to a cabinet and sighed as he pulled out a light brown wand.

"Someone raided my shop while I was in New York and took all my wands but one. And this one isn't as strong, but it'll work. It'll just take a few days." He explained as he closed the cabinet and walked into the room.

"Just save my son." I gritted my teeth as we went into the back room, Adam and Bess huddled around Chase.

I sighed and spoke.

"Guys, could you move back a bit so he can save your brother?"

They immediately retreated as Gold started up the wand and moved it up and down above Chase's body a few times.

"There we go. He'll be fine in a few days. In the meantime, I would get a room at Granny's. With our...resident causing trouble, you never know how long you will be here. However, I do want your son to stay here." Gold explained.

"I am NOT leaving my son alone with The Dark One." I only whispered loud enough for him to hear it, knowing Adam and Bree would have a absolute freak out if they knew.

"Would you relax? Belle is here, and she normally keeps me from...well, turning people into snails or skinning them alive." He whispered back.

"Fine. But if ANYTHING goes wrong, call me IMMEDIATELY." I explained.

"Or what?" Gold demanded.

"Or our deal, is off." I explained harshly.

Gold and Belle stood there silently for a minute before his voice went back to its normal tone.

"Well, the shop is closed. I suggest you get to Granny's since it'll be dark soon. Tell her that Gold sent you, and I am certain you will get a decent room." He explained as we walked out, but before I fully left, I felt something pull my jacket.

"And don't forget Donald. Magic, ALWAYS, comes with a price."

Then I was let go and I almost ran out of the pawn shop.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Well, what did you expect? That was fun to write. :)**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! He is! Here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yes it is! :)**

 **Mariafl2001: Thanks! So am I! Here is your update!**

 **Hoped you guys liked this longer chapter!**

 **From now on, this will get updated the same day as The strange happenings of Mission Creek High. Kay?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Bree's POV.

I had a strange feeling about the man we had left Chase with last night, but I may have just been paranoid because Chase was my little brother and all this seemed crazy. After we had woken up, we went downstairs to the dinner part and sat down on a few bar stools.

"What can I get you guys this morning?" The woman who I am guessing was "Granny" asked.

"We'll take three number two's on the breakfast menu, two coffees and a chocolate milk." Mr. Davenport ordered for us.

Granny nodded as she went into the kitchen as I shoved Mr. Davenport's shoulder sort of.

"We can order ourselves you know." I told him.

"Can I have coffee?" Adam asked.

"No." Mr. Davenport sighed before answering. "I've been here before and I know how this whole thing works. Just let me do the talking around here." Our father explained as a woman, not much older then Adam I imagine yelled.

"Number five! Your order is ready!"

As soon as she yelled that, a little boy, around 11ish came up to the counter.

"One hot coco with cinnamon on top. I should've guessed that was you, Henry." She smiled.

The little boy grabbed his cup and turned around to see us.

"Who are you guys?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Donald Davenport, and these are my kids, Adam and Bree."

"I'm Henry. You guys should meet my family! They are really nice and I'm sure would love to meet you!"

"That would be great. We'll all go after we eat, alright?" Our father asked.

Henry nodded and climbed onto the bar stool before looking at me.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 16. What about you?"

"I'm 11." He smiled, reminding me of Chase instantly.

After a few more minutes, we finished and Henry practically took us to his house.

"Mom?" He asked.

A blond woman, who looked sort of young, immediately asked who we were.

"They're guests. Donald, Adam and Bree." Henry explained.

"I'm Emma Swan, the sheriff of Storybrooke." She explained as grabbed Henry's shoulders just as two more people emerged from upstairs.

"Emma, what's going on?" The other woman asked.

"Visitors." She sighed.

"Hello. I'm Mary Margaret and this is my husband, David." She smiled.

"Henry, why don't you show your friends around town? I need to talk to Donald, alone." She explained.

"Come on guys!" Henry yelled happily as he ran outside.

Adam and I reluctantly followed before taking one last glance at Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

Emma and I sat down on the couch and she started asking me questions...yay, interrogation.

"What are you doing here, Donald?" She demanded.

"My son was poisoned by someone going by the name of Killain." I sighed.

"Your son was just here."

"My other son. Chase."

"Where is he?"

"I took him to Gold. I don't know of anyone else who has magic in this town because I have only been here once." I explained.

"Gold?!" Emma yelled as she stood up and muttered. "You are such a idiot. You know who Gold is right? What he is capable of?!"

"I had no choice, sheriff." I explained.

"What kind of deal did you make with him?" Emma demanded.

"He heals my son, my family stays in Storybrooke until we deal with a problem with one of the residences." I explained.

"Great. So Gold wants you to deal with Regina. Gosh I hate him so much." She muttered before telling me. "As soon as possible, I want you to bring your son to the hospital. Whale can take care of him there until I can get Mother superior over there. Do you children know about...who people really are?" She asked.

"I think Bree suspects it, but Chase is unconscious and Adam isn't the brightest." I explained.

"Good. Bring Chase to the hospital ASAP. Other then that, I think we are done here." She sighed as I stood up. "Go find your kids."

"Thank you, sheriff." I smiled.

"Call me Emma." She sighed.

I nodded as I left the house and went to go find Adam and Bree.

Belle's POV.

I was in the back room, taking care of the boy, who had a high fever from the poison when his siblings came in.

"Hello." I smiled as I continued to dab the washcloth on his forehead.

"How is he?" The girl asked.

"No change." I sighed before asking for their names.

"I'm Adam, and this is Bree and Chase." The oldest boy introduced, pointing at the one I was taking care of when he said the last name.

Why did I feel a strange connection to Chase?

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Same probably with the exception of Regina. Here is your update!**

 **DD4L: I've been there. It's a REALLY good show and when you can, you DEFINITELY should watch it! Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: I gotta agree with you on that. But he is also awesome and sometimes funny in the show.**

 **Girl with the broken smile00: Hey, I like weird! (As long it is not a llama in ski pants on a trampoline!) Thanks!**

 **Mariafl2001: Well, that explanation is in here. Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Why thank you!**

 **Glad you guys liked this chapter! I had a LOT of fun writing it!**

 **Do Belle and Chase have a connection? What is Regina planning?**

 **Also, quick question, was Emma in character? I couldn't tell without the loss of the cussing.**

 **Over and out!**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Bree's POV.

Something seemed...off about this place. I don't know what it was, but everything seemed strange since we had gotten here. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Henry seemed nice though and VERY enthusiastic. I viewed him as a little brother and I think he viewed me as a cousin or something. We finally went back to his house.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Adam and I nodded as Henry went inside, then we started walking back to Granny's.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed anything strange going on around here?"

"What do you mean? Cause there is strange like Chase strange and strange like ghost strange."

"Not exactly ghost strange, but sort of close. I just have felt weird since we got here. Especially about Mr. Gold. They are hiding something, Adam."

"I think I kinda know what you are talking about. Why has everyone seem so scared or nervous about visitors. I mean, a town called Storybrooke sounds like a place like Disneyland. Everyone would wanna go there."

"So here's what we're gonna do. We are gonna find out what is going on around here. You'll snoop around town and see if you can hear or see anything out of the ordinary. I'll talk to Henry and see if he'll tell me anything."

"Ok."

"We have to do this tomorrow though. It's already getting dark." I explained.

After our conversation, Adam and I walked quietly to the bed and breakfast. I'm glad someone believed me.

Chase's POV.

Pain. Searing hot pain. Burning through my skin. I was laying on something sort of soft, which didn't even begin to help me forget the agonizing fire coursing through my veins. All of a sudden, it was mostly relieved. I still felt hot, but the pain was almost gone. I was also too tired to open my eyes. I felt someone lay something cold on my forehead and I heard my siblings talking, along with a woman's voice that sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was eventually able to open my eyes and when I did, they actually snapped open and I saw a woman, dabbing a washcloth on my forehead.

"Hello there." She smiled, making me immediately smile back before she asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm-" I then started coughing because of how nasty and dry my mouth was.

She lifted a glass of water to my lips before I was able to talk to her again.

"I'm alright."

"That's good. I'm Belle." She introduced.

Her appearance reminded me of what Bree could possibly look like years from now if she had blue eyes.

"Chase. What's going on?" I asked.

"You were poisoned and your father brought you here." She explained.

"Oh. That explains some things." I realized out loud as she looked at me.

"Who are your parents?"

"Well, you met my father already. My uncle is Douglas Davenport." I told her.

"That names seems familiar..." She trailed off before asking. "What was your aunt's name?"

"Well, I don't know much about her. From what I've heard, she looked a lot like you, but her name wasn't Belle."

"What was her name?"

"I can't remember...Lacey something."

Then she gasped and covered her mouth. Fearing the worse, I immediately asked if she was alright.

"Better then alright. I finally found you." She sighed as she hugged me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chase...Douglas married Lacey...and that was me. You are my nephew. Or should I say, son?"

 **Bam! Bet you weren't expecting that!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: I love integrations! Chase doesn't remember her either.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! What is LeafyIsHere? Here is your update!**

 **So Belle is Chase's mom! What'll be Gold's reaction to that? Is Chase really ok?**

 **Please update soon!**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Chase's POV.

"Your my mom?!" I screamed in panic as I immediately sat up.

"Shh. Gold will get mad if he finds out. Just be quiet." Belle explained.

"Does that mean your Adam and Bree's mom also?"

"No I'm not. You three are only half siblings through your father."

"So who is their mom?"

"I never met her."

"I get it." I sighed as she laid her hand on my forehead.

"I think your fever is getting worse. You should get some more rest." She explained as I laid down again.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Bree's POV.

"We have to check on Chase before we start our...investigation." I explained to Adam.

"Got it." He sighed as we started walking to Mr. Gold's shop when we heard a voice.

"Are you two lost?"

We turned around to see a woman with black hair and brown eyes staring right at us with a smile.

"No ma'am. We've been staying at Granny's." Adam explained.

"You weren't supposed to say that last part." I muttered.

"I'm Regina Mills. The mayor of Storybrooke." She introduced.

"I'm Bree and this is Adam."

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay." She smiled just as Mr. Davenport and Emma came over to us.

"Get away from her!" He yelled as he grabbed us.

"Donald Davenport, is it? Haven't seen you for a LONG time. We should catch up sometime." She smiled evily.

Emma pulled out her gun.

"Stand down, Regina."

"Mr. Davenport, what's going on?" I asked.

"I have a long explanation for you guys after this."

"I know you have a bone to pick with me, but these three did nothing to you." Emma explained, gun still fixed on Regina.

"Those three did nothing. It was the other two. And one just uncovered a HUGE secret in this town." She explained as Chase suddenly appeared in her arms.

"CHASE!" I screamed as I tried to run towards him, but I was immediately threatened by Regina.

"Take one more step and I'll rip his heart out, crushing it in front of you."

And I backed off.

"See, this young man right here, is only half from this world. His father is from here, while his mother, is from The Enchanted Forest." She explained as her grip on Chase tightened.

By now, Mary Margaret, David, Belle and Gold had shown up and Mr. Gold was glaring right at Regina.

"Who's the boy's mother?!"

"That little issue. Right. Well, his father, is Donald's brother, Douglas, who used to bring supplies into town before Owen and his father came along and sometimes brought Donald. And the mother. Well, Douglas knew her as Lacey. Meaning that she is really." She stopped to point a finger at the brunette in the small crowd, still grinning evily. "Belle."

Chase's POV.

Knowing something bad was about to happen, between Belle and Gold or Regina and I, I flipped out of Regina's grip since she was distracted with the drama unfolding. I immediately went to my family, pulled Belle into our group and put my force field around us as she fired a blast at us.

"Nice try, Regina. This force field is absolutely impenetrable." I laughed.

"Right. Of course it is." She grimaced with a fake smile before saying. "Well, I'll give you a choice. Emma..." She trailed off, grabbing Emma as Mary Margaret, David and Henry all screamed. "This town's "saviour" or yourself. Tick tock, Chase."

For once in my life, I had no idea what to do.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: IKR?! I was SO excited to write that! You'll have to see...**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Ha! I got you SO good! Kay thanks for the info. Um...I've heard that ALL my life and it has never changed. Here is your update!**

 **Lois117: Oh no, really? What was it about? Here is your continuation and I don't really delete stories.**

 **Mariafl2001: I got everyone! Here is your update!**

 **Will everyone be alright? Will Chase surrender? What is Regina planning?**

 **BTW, this story is almost over, but there will be a sequel! EPP!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Chase's POV.

Holding my family close, I watch as Regina started to choke Emma.

"Go on Chase. Make your decision."

I heard a boy yell "mom!" And I immediately knew what I had to do.

"I surrender."

"Chase, what are you doing?" Bree demanded.

"I know what I'm doing. Just...keep them safe." I told them as I started feeling hot and sweaty, like I did before I passed out from Killian's poison as I walked towards Regina. "Put. Emma. Down."

"Ugh. Fine." She groaned before releasing Emma as she fell on the ground with the boy and two others surrounding her just as Regina got ready to blast me.

I knew what I was gonna do, but it was probably gonna kill me in the process. Regina then threw her blast as I activated my force field, screaming in the process as I felt hot and almost sticky with a burning in my side as it deflected. I barely noticed Regina disappearing from sight as I threw up on the sidewalk, force field deactivating. I heard plenty of people running towards me and yelling my name, but it all got muffled as my vomit turned to blood. The last thing I heard before falling into darkness was.

"We need to get to Whale."

Bree's POV.

"Mr. Davenport, he's burning up." I told him as I placed my hand on Chase's forehead before pulling it back with a sharp hiss.

"This is why I wanted you to bring him to Whale!" Emma yelled.

"You don't trust me?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"You haven't given me a reason too." She fired back as Adam lifted Chase in his arms.

"Where's the hospital?"

"It's just down here." David told us as we ran to the hospital.

Almost immediately, my brother was placed on a stretcher while Emma and Henry left the hospital.

"Mr. Davenport?" I asked. "What are you gonna tell us?"

"Ok, it's a long story, and you need to keep it secret. Like your bionic secret. Do you understand?"

Adam and I nodded before he continued.

"Well, everyone here was brought from, as Regina said earlier, the enchanted forest, under a curse. Everyone here is someone from a fairy tale. Mary Margaret is Snow White, David is Prince James, Regina is the evil queen, and so on and so forth. When Douglas and I used to bring supplies here, Douglas went to a bar, met Belle, and they had a affair that night, which got Belle pregnant with Chase. After he was born, Regina kicked Chase and Douglas out."

"Wow." Adam said in disbelief.

I however, was baffled and confused. Chase was our half brother? He was just a mistake? Magic is real? Snapping me out of my thoughts was Emma and Henry coming back with a person.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Mother Superior. Where is your brother?"

We pointed to where he was and she went in. A few minutes later, she came back with a perfectly healthy Chase who I immediately hugged tightly.

"You're ok."

"Yeah I'm as surprised as you." Chase laughed as he hugged me back.

"So. Are you ready to come home?" Mr. Davenport asked my brother as we all went to the car.

"J-just give me a minute." My brother stuttered as we climbed in.

I smiled from the backseat when I saw him hug Belle.

Chase's POV.

Immediately forgetting all logic and trying to get home before Tasha and Leo found out, I hugged Belle tightly and even though she seemed surprised, she hugged me back.

"I can come back and visit, right mom?"

"Of course. I'll miss you, Chase."

"I'll miss you too, mom."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, mom." I smiled as I ran to the car and sat beside Bree.

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yep! Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep so excited! IKR?**

 **Lois117: Whoa that sounds cool. Sorry it got deleted. Yeah I get it XD**

 **Mariafl2001: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **LivTUB (guest): He saved the day! Wahoo! Maybe in the sequel...I know, right?**

 **Thanks for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing guys! After I finish The Strange Happenings Of Mission Creek High and The Curse, possibly The Chronicles Of Selena And Chase, but I doubt it, I will start the sequel to this, edited by once again, the fabulous Call Her Angie She Likes That.**

 **Also, I noticed a lot of people have names for their fans. If anyone has a idea what mine could be called, let me know in the reviews or in a PM.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz13.**


End file.
